A psique de um pervertido
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Nada conseguia pará-lo, nada conseguia desfazer seu elo com aquela maldição que representava o que realmente era. Era, é e será sua essência, a identidade que caracteriza sua personalidade, sua história, sua conduta,sua libido... seu ser. O lado mais obscuro e oculto da personalidade de uma pessoa... O lado guardado no fundo inconsciente e aquele que todos têm... O instinto!
1. Prólogo

**Olá galerinha.  
Bom, venho com mais uma fic e espero realmente que gostem.  
É uma fic muito louca, que criei em um momento bizarro, na minha aula de microcontroladores e microprocessadores da faculdade (nada haver com o assunto, seu sei!).  
O personagem central é o Itachi, que terá relacionamentos com diversas garotas, do mundo de Naruto, e que, no final das contas se resumirá em um único casal, que ainda não decidi qual será.  
Espero que ignorem os erros e a falta de concordancia da história.  
Bjs e boa leitura!**

**Leiam as notas finais, coisa importante!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Prólogo**

Pouca luz iluminava aquele comprido corredor, tendo somente uma pequena vela, já pela metade, sobre um banco encostado na parede, logo no início do caminho, transmitindo a pouca clareza que a chama fazia. Caminhava a passos lentos pela longa passagem, quase tão silencioso como sua respiração. Estava com medo, muito medo, mas não poderia dar para trás agora. Não poderia simplesmente desistir.

Cada passo que dava seu coração pulava em seu peito. Notava que quanto mais andava, mais difícil era de se enxergar, mais longe ficava da porta e mais perto de sua aflição estava. Ofegava, respirando com dificuldade, puxando o ar com leveza pelas narinas, e soltando-as com mais calmaria ainda, não querendo que ninguém a escutasse. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de ser pego; não naquele lugar.

Após algum tempo andando, parou no meio do corredor totalmente silencioso. Observou-o e sentiu a angustia lhe preencher. O suor escorria em sua face, enquanto as mãos tremiam deliberadamente. Estava ferrado, mas não poderia deixar isso passar, como sempre fazia. Olhou, atentamente, para o teto quase não enxergando nada, mas vendo a imensa goteira existente neste. Não havia uma pintura, nem nada, apenas as rachaduras e o cinza do emboço mal feito, fora as benditas goteiras. Varreu as paredes com os olhos de negritude quase fatal, frios como gelo, e transparentes como água, observando as mesmas rachaduras e cor cinzenta, as diversas portas ali existentes, todas com a mesma aparência asquerosa e neutra, férreas e cinzas.

Não deixaria transparecer o quanto aquilo lhe afligia, o quanto por dentro parecia um garotinho assustado tentando, a todo custo, fugir daquele lugar. Sempre se mostrava forte a tudo, mesmo quando não enfrentava os problemas de frente. Mas aquele problema, aquela situação toda que o fazia se encontrar ali, ele não poderia simplesmente fugir. Teria que enfrentar, e talvez, apenas talvez, aquilo lhe mostraria o que deveria seguir dali para frente.

Andou e andou pôr aquele corredor que não parecia ter fim, que já estava mais escuro que não o possibilitava enxergar o numero da porta que deveria sessar seus passos, passos estes que eram curtos e lentos, tão estranho vindo dele que, se não fosse pela situação, estranharia a si próprio. Sentia em seu interior que logo após o telefonema anônimo recebido logo de manhã, que o levara até ali, sua vida mudaria drasticamente. Talvez ainda desse tempo de fugir, de não seguir em frente como um verdadeiro fraco e medroso, mas aquilo ele não poderia simplesmente dar as costas. Seguiu em frente, de cabeça erguida, mesmo suas pernas fraquejarem a todo instante, e o resto de seu corpo e mente gritarem por não seguir.

Chegou, finalmente, ao seu destino. Tremia e tentava regular a respiração, como antes fazia. Só que naquele momento estava difícil. Tudo ao seu redor pareceu girar, e seu coração deu um salto que quase o fez colocar as mãos sobre o peito e pedir socorro. Mas isso só piorou quando escutou a_quela _voz, a da pessoa que menos imaginaria estar naquele lugar. As palavras saiam entrecortadas e desconexas. Talvez aquele quarto, ou cômodo, fosse o mais barulhento de todos os outros do corredor sombrio, ou talvez seus ouvidos se focalizaram somente _naquela _voz, mesmo tendo um barulho imenso no local. Ele não saberia dizer, estava muito confuso e imensamente perdido. Nem saberia, ao menos, definir o que sentia, suas emoções estavam muito embaralhadas.

Virou-se de frente para a porta e tocou de leve a maçaneta. Estaria preparado para presenciar tal cena? Estaria preparado para desmoronar toda a fortaleza que havia criado para não se mostrar verdadeiramente? Estaria disposto a se desfazer da imagem que tinha _dela_? Não sabia responder. Estava atônito, primeiramente. Antes só com medo do que estaria por ver, agora que já sabia da existência _dela _ali, realmente estava atônito, e um pouco arrasado, ou totalmente.

Escutou risadas. Ela não estava sozinha, e isso era um fato já discutido no telefonema anônimo. Perguntava-se se seria possível existir pessoa capaz de rir gostosamente numa situação daquelas. Ainda persistia, em seu interior, em manter a imagem da mulher que ele sabia, ou achava, que ela é, negando veemente o quanto todos os fatos, que vinham até ele como um grande balde de água fria em sua tentativa quase fracassada em se manter indiferente a tudo isso, contradizia-o de todas as maneiras possíveis e até mesmo impossíveis.

O coração se despedaçava, e isso o fazia querer correr dali. Suspirou e não pode conter a decepção ao escutar outras palavras, ainda desconexas, saírem dos lábios que nunca pensou ser possível sair. Era um homem forte, mas não ficaria ali aguentando aquilo, pois em todas as circunstancias, aquilo era doloroso demais. Porém, quando já estava se virando, jurou ter visto seu pai ali, a sua frente, lhe encarando com aquela cara de decepção, jogando para ele o olhar mais frio e intimidador já existente no mundo, lhe dizendo o quão fraco ele era, o quão desprezível se vinha fazendo. Respirou fundo e tremeu ainda mais, da cabeça aos pés, sentindo cada vibração fazer sua decepção e arrasamento se unirem ao ódio, quase mortal, que nascera em si após se lembrar do que o pai sempre lhe dizia, com aquela mesma expressão e o olhar sempre frio.

Vacilou quando tentou abrir a porta, mas já era de se esperar. Novamente, outra tentativa, porém mesmo assim ainda não tinha forças suficientes. Concentrou-se e enfim conseguiu girar a maçaneta de alumínio, entretanto a porta estava trancada. O desespero, então, se apossou de si, irrevogavelmente, talvez, sempre um talvez, esperasse que isso acontecesse. Mesmo que inconscientemente suspirou aliviado, não querendo, afinal, presenciar cena nenhuma, ainda mais envolvendo _ela_. Por fim teve a lembrança mais devastadora de sua vida, ao se lembrar de que tinha uma chave consigo, sabendo que era a do quarto, pois antes havia feito uma "troca de favores" com o homem da recepção do hotel dando alguma quantia irreconhecível por si naquele instante, em troca da chave. E sim, ele estava em um hotel, e o mais asqueroso e fedorento que pudesse pressentir que seria, e para simplesmente descobrir uma coisa que nunca passara pela sua cabeça.

Pegou a chave e direcionou-a a fechadura. Quando ia girá-la pela segunda vez, parou subitamente. Respirou fundo diversas vezes tentando se controlar, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia, pois parecia que o chão sumiu e estava caindo, caindo e caindo, cada vez mais rápido, sentindo a pressão do seu corpo se esvair a cada centímetro que passava por aquela caída. O coração parou de bater, enquanto a respiração se tornava mais audível do que o esperado, quase um ofego. Paralisou ao escutar novamente a voz _dela, _mas sentiu uma fúria tremenda encher o seu ser, e, finalmente, esqueceu-se de tudo ao seu redor se concentrando apenas em acabar logo com aquilo e sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Abriu a porta devagar, tentando controlar a si mesmo para que não fizesse um escândalo. Adentrou o cômodo de cabeça baixa, ainda não tendo coragem de encarar a cena que provavelmente ali acontecia. Observou o piso totalmente branco, que dava uma impressão de hospital. Notou também que o local estava claro, ou pelas paredes por serem iguais ao piso, brancas, ou pela janela que ali havia estar aberta. Levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, e se arrependeu amargamente por isso. Talvez, como sempre, devesse ter desligado o celular assim que chegara da empresa em que trabalha, e isso tudo não teria acontecido, simples assim. Ainda teria a certeza de que aquela mulher, que estava em uma situação totalmente absurda, lhe amava tanto como ele a ama. Teria certeza de que ela era a garota mais especial, correta e de boa índole que conhecera, e que não estava com ele por causa de seu dinheiro. Queria se matar, ou se esconder em um lugar longe de tudo e todos para nunca mais ser visto por ela e ninguém.

Seus músculos estavam tensos, e ao mesmo tempo totalmente moles, enquanto sua vontade, mesmo não sendo de seu feitio, era de chorar até que não aguentasse mais. Claro, não fazia o estilo de Uchiha Itachi, o grande e poderoso chefão das empresas Uchiha, o cara mais sexy e arrasador de corações que possa existir em todo o japão. Mas, ali estava a cena causadora de seu sofrimento. Sempre fora reservado, frio e totalmente inabalável, porém quando entregara seu coração verdadeiramente a uma mulher, a única que amara, ela simplesmente o joga no lixo como se fosse um monte de merda, totalmente descartável.

Não era para ser assim, pensava Itachi. Mas não suportava mais aquilo. Olhou friamente para o sofá onde Karin, sua agora ex-noiva, se agarrava com um de seus melhores amigos, Kisame, o homem mais bizarro que alguém poderia conhecer, mas que de alguma forma era melhor que ele, o corno da história. Se dedicara tanto para que aquele noivado desse certo, fizera tudo conforme o coração e amor falavam, deixara de ser o que era antes, mudara, e muito. Entretanto, o que recebia em troca? Absolutamente nada, respondeu a si, mentalmente. Observava aquilo com imenso desgosto, coisa que nunca havia sentido antes. Fato! Sentia coisas que nunca pensara em sentir, e amor era a inicial delas.

Tinha, de toda forma, que agradecer a ruiva por aquilo que ela lhe dera, a vontade de ser humano novamente. Mas, ele já não era? Não, a resposta sempre iria ser simples, pois ele deixara de ser gente quando criança, ou talvez quando nascera. Deixara, sim, deixara, por causa de seu pai, o superior e arrogante Uchiha Fugaku, que o educou de forma quase militar. Olhou mais uma vez a putaria que acontecia a sua frente, e se perguntava como ainda não haviam notado sua presença. Observando melhor aquilo tudo, pode ver como Karin gemia ao ser penetrada rapidamente pelo homem, como ela mordia o lábio inferior fortemente, a forma como ela apertava as pálpebras, sentindo toda aquela excitação.

Era um absurdo tudo aquilo, toda a palhaçada que se encontrava ali, mas, estranhamente, aquilo lhe excitava, quase de forma avassaladora. Quando via a forma selvagem que Kisame movia-se dentro da ruiva, ou quando o membro gigantesco do mesmo, saia lenta e torturantemente da abertura feminina, que antes era tocada apenas por si, ou talvez não, tivera que acrescentar mentalmente, e entrava tão rápido logo em seguida, fazendo um som que incitava o calor que preenchia o seu corpo. A dor que seu coração carregava naquele instante dava ainda mais estia para que a excitação crescesse em seu corpo, fazendo cargas elétricas, muito intensas, percorrerem seu ser e culminassem, principalmente, em seu órgão, que pulsava e endurecia cada vez mais.

Excitava-se com aquilo, mesmo sendo deveras bizarro. Era como se fosse um filme pornô ao vivo, feito exclusivamente para si. Passou a mão, de leve, em sua ereção pulsante, por cima da calça social preta, e ficou ainda mais excitado. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um gemido ao notar que a garota gozara, e quase se descontrolou a ponto de partir para cima dos dois e se juntar a brincadeira, porém o orgulho falou mais alto. Sem ainda ser percebido, girou os calcanhares e andou a passos largos para fora do local. Encostou a porta de forma tão silenciosa, igualzinho quando estava andando pelo corredor com medo de ser pego. Suspirou, entediado, e pegou seu celular, digitando algumas palavras, logo em seguida, que dizia tudo o que realmente tem que se dizer a uma puta, clicando em enviar posteriormente.

Sorriu com escárnio, pois pode concluir que não fora de todo ruim tudo aquilo. O tal telefonema anônimo, que recebera de manhã, dizia para que tomasse mais cuidado com sua noiva, e que seguisse para aquele hotel as dezesseis horas. Não esperava aquilo dela, porém pudera evitar maiores problemas que aconteceriam futuramente, e cuidaria para que nada escapasse de seus saberes, ou seja, dele, dela, do amigo, quer dizer, ex-amigo, e o tal anônimo, mas tinha quase certeza de que o ultimo não falaria nada, pois fora o que tivera coragem suficiente para lhe dizer aquilo ao invés de ficar espalhando por ai.

Andou quase saltitante, até a saída do local, e quando chegou à recepção apenas jogou a chave para o homem que havia feito a "troca de favores", e saiu daquele inferno, que tranformara, novamente, sua vida. Sabia que se um dia se decepcionasse tudo o que era antes voltaria com força ainda maior, só não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Todos têm seus segredos, sempre obscuros, e que, na maioria das vezes, ninguém pagaria para saber. E Uchiha Itachi não era diferente, na verdade era diferente sim, o bastante para ter um segredo tão obscuro quanto matar alguém, e concluíra que se pervertido nasce, pervertido cresce, pervertido amadurece, e pervertido morre, independente se ocultara sua verdadeira personalidade por algum tempo. Era a sua essência, sua identidade, a tábula rasa que fora preenchida com a sabedoria mais inata e lasciva que alguém poderia ter. Pervertido, palavra complexa, e muito chula, mas que definia a personalidade de Itachi, aquela que ninguém conhecia, apenas ele mesmo.

* * *

Gostaram?  
Mandem reviews se gostaram ou não da fic, pois pra mim é importante saber a opinião de vocês.  
Bom, eu como sou uma autora muito boazinha, deixarei que vocês escolham com quem o Ita-kun myu sexy terá seu primeiro relacionamento pervertido, mandando a sugestão atravez da review. O casal mais votado, terá o segundo capítulo descrevendo sobre eles. E se eu gostar muito desse casal, talvez eu o faça até mais de um capítulo( e dependendo se eu ganhar review também).  
Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, e para quem acompanha as minhas outras fics, não se preocupem, irei atualiza-las o quanto antes, só que to meio sem inspiração para elas.  
Bjs e não se esqueçam da review!


	2. Rotina

**Yo minna!  
Quanto tempo, né?! Eu sei, demorei pra caramba para postar o segundo capítulo dessa fanfic, só que eu tava muito sem tempo. Porém agora eu to de férias, e finalmente estou atualizando essa fic. E, mesmo eu tendo entrado de férias há praticamente uma semana e três dias, eu não postei antes pois estou de luto! Meu gato faleceu, e isso me deixou bem abalada, sem vontade alguma de escrever! Mas, mesmo ainda não tendo superado essa morte(e uma outra coisinha também), fiz o que pude para que o capítulo saísse razoável.  
Bem, o capítulo não está tão bom quanto eu queria que ficasse. Mas, prometo que o próximo será excelente!  
Ahh! Gostaria de agradecer a Miaka-chan(Nyah!) por ter betado esse capítulo para mim! Então, arigatou^-^  
É isso! Espero que gostem do capítulo!  
Ah! Obrigada a todos que favoritaram e postaram reviews no capítulo anterior! Sinceramente? Não esperava receber review alguma, por isso fiiquei imensamente feliz por ter recebido! Obrigada, galerinha!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Rotina**

Já se passava das dez da noite quando Itachi saiu de sua sala presidencial, indo em direção ao elevador da empresa. Estava esgotado! O dia havia sido bem cheio, e bastante complicado. Não parava de pensar em poder, felizmente, chegar a seu apartamento, arrancar a roupa no meio da sala mesmo e correr para um relaxante banho.

Apertou o botão e esperou que o elevador chegasse. Olhou ao redor do andar e notou, com muito pesar, que ele era o único ser que existia ali. Nada de Hinata, Sasuke ou Tenten. Ninguém, além dele. Era para ter ido embora há umas cinco horas, porém não foi. E Bom... isso é um fato indiscutível a partir do momento que ele quis encher sua vida com trabalho e mais trabalho, esquecendo-se totalmente que qualquer pessoa precisa de uma vida social, descansar e se divertir um pouco.

Ainda era segunda-feira, não havia se quer trabalho pendente para fazer, então o que diabos ele ficou fazendo até às dez da noite naquele lugar? A resposta era bem simples, porém o moreno ainda não tinha coragem o suficiente para expô-la, ou simplesmente concordar com o que havia feito, mesmo que para si mesmo.

Finalmente o som das portas se abrindo se fez no local, indicando que o elevador havia chegado ao andar. O Uchiha olhou mais uma vez o local, logo em seguida entrou no recinto, apertando o botão do estacionamento. Uma música, que era para ser calmante, preenchia o elevador, e inundava o ouvido do moreno. O tilintar da melodia era simples, e realmente calmante, porém, para Itachi, era de extremo aborrecimento. Já não bastava os sócios tê-lo enchido saco suficientemente naquele dia? Já não bastava sua ex-noiva ligando incessantemente, alegando tudo ter sido uma mera ilusão da parte dele? Já não bastava o seu irmão, Sasuke, ter lhe contado que pedira Hinata, sua secretária e melhor amiga, em casamento? Além do fato de nem mesmo saber, ao certo, o motivo de ter se irritado tanto com o ultimo? Bom, parecia que não, pois ainda havia a bendita e irritante música.

Olhou cansado e quase explodindo de raiva para o painel dos andares, mostrando que o elevador ainda não chegara nem ao quadragésimo andar, sendo que o prédio tem cinquenta andares, e justamente o quinquagésimo era o que ocupava a presidência da empresa. Batia o pé no piso aveludado, batucava os dedos na perna, enquanto com a outra mão carregava sua maleta, apertando desnecessariamente a mão contra a alça da mesma. A única coisa que, em parte, o fazia se sentir bem é que sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, finalmente chagaria no conforto de seu lar.

A mente do moreno vagueava no nada, pois estava tão cansado, não física, mas psicologicamente, que nem pensar em algo ele queria. E mesmo a mente de Itachi não estar a lugar algum, ele não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que acontecia a sua volta. Era como se a mente estivesse totalmente nublada, e ele não fazia esforço e questão alguma para interpretar algum estímulo de seu cérebro com clareza. Dessa forma, não notou quando o elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Nem mesmo o som de saltos batendo elegantemente no chão, ou quando, uma mulher apareceu enfrente ao elevador, o encarou com profunda surpresa, receio, talvez até um pouco de medo, e estancou no local.

Os olhos azuis da mulher a frente de Itachi simplesmente brilharam, mas não de forma boa. As pernas esguias e sinuosas, com coxas grossas e perfeitas, marcadas pela saia social cinza, tremeram um instante. O coração feminino não parava, um segundo sequer, de bater com velocidade quase constante e rápida. A mente trabalhava rápido, tentando decifrar o que seria melhor fazer naquele momento, porém estava complicado, pois o desespero tomara instantaneamente conta de seu corpo. É! Ela estava com medo, não talvez, e nem provavelmente, e sim com certeza! No momento em que a mulher conseguira mandar um pulso coerente para seu cérebro, pedindo aos céus para que pudesse sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, ele a olhou.

Itachi só fora reparar que o elevador estava parado, com a porta escancarada, e logo na entrada do mesmo, a _escolhida_ da empresa lhe encarando com hesitação e _medo_, quando não sentiu mais movimento algum. Sempre que estava em um elevador, conforme o mesmo descia, sentia uma espécie de friozinho na barriga, e, naquele momento, sentiu falta de não ter a sensação consigo, indicando que estava descendo. Além disso, mesmo tendo estado em estado vegetativo, claro que indiretamente e não no sentido literal da palavra, pode captar o cheiro feminino impregnado no recinto. E, talvez, esse fosse o maior dos motivos para ter prestado atenção no estado paralítico do elevador, e então ter notado ela.

Ele a conhecia. Fato! Porém, conhecia-a tão bem que talvez nem ela mesma soubesse de tantas coisas que o moreno soubesse de si. Itachi teve vontade de rir naquele instante, achando graça no modo como o destino agia, porém não o fez. Apenas encarou os olhos tão azuis e _medrosos_, que por meio do olhar suplicava para que ele a ignorasse, e voltasse a seu estado anterior. Contudo, ele não o fez. Continuou encarando a mulher, e repassava mentalmente tudo que sabia sobre ela:

Ino Yamanaka, seu nome. Solteira, engenheira e designer chefe da empresa, além de ser escritora de livros de autoajuda nas horas vagas. Possuía vinte e cinco anos, e era dona de um corpo perfeito, que invejava a maioria das mulheres da empresa, talvez de qualquer lugar que fosse. Rica, muito rica, porém preferiu deixar a fortuna que o pai havia lhe deixado, não herdando as empresas de moda Yamanaka. Tivera apenas um namoro sério, que durou seis anos, e o motivo do término fora porque pegara o ex, Kiba Inuzuka, na cama com outra, em pleno aniversário de namoro. Depois disso simplesmente fechara seu coração para o mundo, preferindo sexo casual a se comprometer. Dieta era a palavra que a loira mais falava, sendo que era o que ela menos precisava. Não consumia nada além de saladas, barras de cereais, e água. Curtia todo tipo de música, porém, internamente, amava as românticas dos anos 70 e 80. Não gostava de animais, muito menos desejava um dia se engravidar e constituir família. Sua rotina se baseava, resumidamente, em ir trabalhar de segunda a sexta, saia de manhã, e voltava sempre quando o expediente acabava, porém ultimamente isso não acontecia. Saia todos os finais de semana, indo sozinha e voltando acompanhada, porém nas ultimas semanas quebrara a regra, não saindo. Ela não morava sozinha, dividia o apartamento com o irmão mais velho, o herdeiro legítimo das fortunas da família, porém que preferiu fazer advocacia. E ainda tinha o trunfo do moreno, aquilo que ele sabia que colocaria ela em suas mãos.

Os olhos negros vaguearam com malicia o corpo a sua frente. A boca instantaneamente secou, e algo em seu interior pulsava fortemente. Não sabia se era o coração, bombeando sangue pelo corpo, se eram os estímulos que sua medula mandava para o cérebro, ou se era simplesmente _aquilo _querendo despertar. O suor já descia por seu pescoço delgado e forte, e a boca secava cada vez mais. Olhou dos pés femininos, passando pelas pernas em forma, depois pela barriga e cintura, logo em seguida subindo para os seios fartos e, por fim, para o rosto da loira. Os olhos transmitiam todo desejo que possuía no instante, toda malícia, arrogância e perversão. Ah! Ele queria a possuir ali, naquele lugar, mas ainda não era a hora certa. Porém, quando olhava nos olhos azuis a sua frente, o corpo imóvel da mulher, ele simplesmente enlouquecia! Ainda mais quando encontrava o _medo_, e, bem escondido, quase totalmente oculto no olhar da mesma, a _excitação_. Mas, como dito antes, ainda não era o momento certo.

A Yamanaka estava quase desfalecendo ali. Era certo que Itachi era um homem lindo que enlouquecia qualquer mulher, porém ele transmitia algo ruim. Era como se fosse um... um... um _demônio_. A aura negra e totalmente avermelhada que ele emanava, além do olhar perverso e luxurioso. Ela não se sentia bem na presença dele, porém, por mais que negasse, ainda não conseguia ser totalmente imune a beleza e sensualidade do homem. Mas o medo e o receio sempre falavam mais alto. O instinto sempre a mandava se afastar, e naquele momento não era diferente. Estava quase se virando para, finalmente, sair daquela situação e dar as costas para o moreno, porém gelou ao escutar a voz grossa e rouca se dirigindo a si:

_ Não vai entrar não, Yamanaka? – Itachi indagou, e sorriu de canto ao notar o brusco tremor que se apossou do corpo esguio da mulher.

_ Érr... Hum... É q-que e-eu – A voz estava falha, a cabeça baixa, o tremor ainda continuava, e a respiração quase impossível de se realizar. Para ela era como se qualquer movimento que seu corpo fizesse, ele pudesse captar e ataca-la por isso, mesmo não sabendo, ao certo, o porquê de temê-lo tanto. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa, qualquer coisa para que pudesse sair de perto dele, e não ter mais aquela sensação repressora que ele passava. Respirou fundo, agora mirando os olhos azulados nos negros opacos e maliciosos do homem, erguendo a cabeça e o olhando de igual para igual. – Na verdade acabei de me lembrar de pegar uns papeis na minha sala. Então, desculpe-me por tê-lo feito esperar.

_Tudo bem! Pegue os tais papeis que espero. Sei que demora bastante para o elevador chegar ao térreo, e subir novamente. Não estou com muita pressa mesmo. – O moreno informou de forma séria, e encarando ainda os olhos da outra. Ainda mantinha o sorrisinho tão perspicaz e lascivo, que deixou Ino desesperada. A maldade era bem explícita no modo de olhar e agir do homem, e ele parecia nem se importar.

_ Não precisa se incomodar mais ainda Itachi. Pode ir que eu vou demorar aqui. Nem sei onde deixei os papéis, por isso, pode ir indo! – Ino tentava a todo custo não mostrar o quanto ansiava que ele saísse de perto de si rapidamente. Ela simplesmente não se sentia bem na presença do homem. E mesmo sabendo que havia câmeras tanto no corredor que estava, quanto no próprio elevador, ainda temia que ele pudesse fazer algo de ruim para ela, ou até mesmo o que poderia ver, na presença do mesmo. Só de ver o sorriso sádico que ele dava, e o modo como a olhava, sentia o pânico a invadir.

_Eu insisto, Ino! Não posso deixar uma mulher como você andando por aí sozinha. Ainda mais nesse prédio que está praticamente vazio. – O timbre insinuante e malicioso deixou os lábios de Itachi. Viu-a tremer, e assentir, enquanto saia da sua vista, indo para sua sala.

Ele sabia a intenção da mesma desde quando a encarou naquele instante. Sabia do medo que ela sentia, da necessidade de se afastar do mesmo, e do quanto ela desejou que ele entendesse isso pelo olhar que lhe mandava. Ah! Se ela soubesse que era exatamente isso que ele queria que ela sentisse. Mas ainda não era o momento certo de fazer o que queria apenas deixar claro algumas coisas.

Ino voltou muito hesitante para o elevador, pedindo a tudo que fosse sagrado que o moreno já tivesse ido embora. Porém, sabia que ele estaria lá, e isso tornava tudo ainda mais torturante para ela. Chegou no elevador e encontrou-o encarando o nada, como o vira antes. Suspirou tremula, ficando o máximo que podia longe do mesmo, e apertou o botão que Itachi apertara anteriormente.

O silencio era cortante, mesmo que a musiquinha relaxante ainda soasse lá dentro. A Yamanaka respirava com dificuldade, e o coração quase perfurava o peito, tamanha a intensidade que batia. Achava até que o Uchiha escutava as batidas, pois não tirava o sorriso sádico do rosto, parecendo se divertir com o pânico dela. Ela podia sentir a intensidade com a qual ele a olhava, o modo, quase canibal, que ele devorava seu corpo com os olhos. E isso tudo a estava matando. Ela queria sair dali, e ainda julgava onde é que estava com a cabeça para ter aceitado entrar naquele elevador. O medo, infundado, ela sabia, que sentia dele a deixava submissa a tudo aquilo, além de fazê-la enxergar coisas incoerentes, que nem existiam ali. Mas, mesmo estando a ponto da loucura, sentindo todo seu ser clamar por se distanciar daquele _ser_, perguntava-se se era a única naquela empresa que notava algo estranho nele. Se somente ela sentia aquela agonia quando ele se aproximava; se, apenas ela, sentia que algo estava errado com ele.

Contudo, nem sempre fora assim, ela teve a obrigação de acrescentar. Antes, mesmo ainda sendo um homem sério, que impunha respeito e autoritarismo por onde fosse, ela não sentia nada estranho vindo dele. Somente depois. E Ino, realmente, não sabia onde é que começara o depois. Virou a cabeça lentamente, fazendo os fios louros remexerem-se, como em uma falsa ventania, e olhou! De esguelha, observou o corpo do moreno. Estava tenso e relaxado ao mesmo tempo, e isso era realmente estranho. Era como se ele estivesse travando uma batalha interior, e até aquele momento o embate estivesse empatado. Vagueou o olhar por todo o corpo, exceto a cabeça, onde temia encontrar algo. Olhou, olhou e olhou. Seus olhos teimavam, e ora ou outra chegava até o queixo do outro, que estava inclinado para frente, como se a cabeça não estivesse virada em sua direção, o que a deixou bem mais relaxada do que antes. E, se sentindo mais despreocupada, e até mesmo confiante de que nada está errado com seu patrão, ergueu a cabeça de vez, para, enfim, apreciar o rosto do Uchiha. Só que... Aquilo não fora o ideal a ser feito no momento.

Em apenas um ou dois segundos, Itachi já se encontrava frente a frente com Ino, encostando propositalmente seu corpo quente, quase febril, no da loira. Os olhos estavam enevoados por um tom avermelhado, e ainda, se olhasse com extrema atenção, como Ino fazia, notaria um estranho brilho, ao que consumia, gradativamente, seu ser. A maleta que ele carregava, jazia no chão, onde ele estivera há segundos antes, e suas mãos, agora sem empecilho algum, subiram de encontro à parede do elevador, prendendo a mulher entre seus braços.

Eles se encaravam. Mas... Não era bem isso que acontecia. Ino o encarava, e estava extasiada e assustada, enquanto sentia que seu corpo todo tremia com força e intensidade. Já Itachi, ele também a encarava, só que não da forma que ela. Ele a encarava de modo a que poderia perfurar sua alma naquele instante. Como se fosse algo que pudesse se alimentar da alma pecadora e imunda da loira, ignorando o quanto a dele poderia ser pior. Mas não era mais ele ali. Era _aquilo_ que enfim havia consumido seu corpo e sua mente. Portanto qualquer julgamento que pudesse fazer, qualquer coisa que fosse fazer, não era mais controlado por seu consciente. Então, quando aquilo se apossava dele, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais se controlar, mesmo o aquilo sendo ele mesmo, o seu eu reprimido, o seu eu que estava no fundo de seu inconsciente, aquele eu que, agora, resolvera se mostrar ao mundo.

_ Acho que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos, _desse jeito_, Yamanaka. Assim, sabe? Tão próximos. – Ele disse no ouvido da mulher, sussurrando, fazendo o hálito quente bater no fundo de seu tímpano. A voz saía rouca, profunda, séria, sexy, o timbre malicioso nunca deixando de estar presente. Quando sentiu o arrepio que correu o corpo a sua frente, quase enlouqueceu, e chegou mais perto, prensando Ino contra a parede. – Você ouve isso? Essa vozinha lá na minha mente? Você a ouve, não é, Ino?

A garota não entendia mais nada. Não conseguia! O medo a havia consumido, e ela não conseguia nem racionar direito. Só que... Ainda assim, ela conseguia captar as palavras que o moreno falava. Ela conseguia ouvir casa sílaba, e diferenciar a entonação usada em casa uma. Estava arrebatada, mas... Bom, sentia tudo o que um arrebatamento tem de se sentir, só que conseguia distinguir apenas aquelas que se assemelhavam ao desespero de estar ali, entre os braços daquela pessoa que ela tanto temia ultimamente.

_ Sabe de uma coisa? Você não tem seguido sua rotina muito na risca, não é mesmo? – A Yamanaka não respondeu, e Itachi, impaciente, prensou seu corpo com maior força no da mesma, até que ela o enxergasse nos olhos, pois mesmo ela o olhando, ela não enxergava nada além de ouvir as palavras que ele dizia. – Certo, já que não quer falar sobre isso, vamos mudar de assunto. Hum... Ahá! Já sei! Como anda sua vida? Muito agitada... Muito calma? Não! Melhor! O que tem feito ultimamente? Saindo muito?

O tom inquisitivo e acusador que ele utilizava, fora o modo como a analisava, deixaram-na bem incomodada. Não que ela estivesse totalmente lúcida, mas, mesmo assim ainda não entendia onde é que ele queria chegar com aquela conversa. Ela sentia como se ele soubesse de algo a mais... E com aquela conversa, temia saber o que ele sabia.

_ O gato comeu a sua língua, loira? Certo! Acho que terei que entrar em outro assunto, então! Mas, já vou logo avisando, foi você quem pediu! É! Então... Bom, como anda o seu irmão? Aquele loiro que preferiu perder o sobrenome Yamanaka para ser um mero advogado, e nem tão bom assim no que faz? Hein? Pode me falar, eu _sei _que anda bem próxima dele. Para falar a verdade, sei também que estão um tanto quanto... Ah! Você sabe, né? Pra que ficar entrando nesse assunto, não é mesmo?

A única coisa que a Ino sabia fazer era arregalar, cada vez mais, os olhos. Tão de repente, e seu coração já não batia mais. Sua face foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha, e o leve sopro de sua respiração que batia no pescoço de Itachi desapareceu. Agora ela entendia onde é que ele queria chegar com aquela conversa, só não entendia o motivo de ele fazê-lo. Será que queria tortura-la? Vê-la sofrer e agonizar? Bom, ela não sabia, mas ainda havia outras indagações como "Será que fui descuidada a tal ponto?" e outras como "Será que tem mais gente sabendo?", mas eram coisas que ela não saberia a resposta, tanto por não conseguir pronunciar palavra alguma, como também por temer a resposta.

Itachi que até aquele instante estava movido apenas por seu outro lado, separou-se bruscamente da outra, assustado com o estado da mesma. Achou até que ela estava morrendo ou algo do tipo, porém não fez nada, apenas a observava de forma tensa e até mesmo assustada ainda. Até que a mesma começou a recobrar seus sentidos, o coração voltou a bater, a respiração ao normal, e a cor ao tom levemente bronzeado que sempre fora. Respirou fundo e continuou com sua expressão de antes, mas sem tirar o sorriso sádico de seus lábios.

Quando o Uchiha ia se pronunciar, as portas do elevador, enfim, abriram-se, e Ino, mais do que rápido, saiu de lá sem dizer uma palavra se quer, atordoada de mais para fazer algo que não fosse correr para seu carro. Itachi esperou um tempo ainda, andando lentamente até seu carro, sentindo uma estranha excitação preencher todo seu corpo. É! Ele não tinha mais dúvida de que aquela seria, com certeza, a melhor _caça_ que já tivera. Seria excitante, extraordinária e completamente luxuriosa. Mas o momento ainda não havia chegado. Ele teria que esperar. Esperaria, sim! Só que, não do modo convencional, e sim de outro, que estava impregnado ao lado que pertencia o seu subconsciente, o lado que só ele conhecia, e que agora, finalmente, se mostraria ao mundo.

* * *

**Respondendo a review:**

**Miya-chan: **Yo! Ahh! Que bom que amou o capítulo! Eu já estava ficando desiludida aqui no site, porque ninguem comentou essa minha fic, mas aí voc~e apareceu e tornou minha vidinha mais alegre^o^ E realmente tadinho do Ita-kun, ele não merecia o que a Karin fez com ele. Ele ficou todo revoltadinho agora, e vai fazer algumas coisas não muito legais(mas bem hentais, rsrsrs)! E, quanto a Sakura, não coloquei ela agora, porque ela vai ter um papel importante na fic, por isso ainda não é o momento para ela aparecer! Obrigada por ter postado essa review linda! Espero que não se decepcione com a fic, e que goste desse capítulo! Kissus!

**E aí, gostaram? Mereço reviews?  
Espero que sim^^  
E mais uma vez desculpa por não ter postado antes! Mas agora vou tirar o atraso, postando semanalmente!  
Se o capítulo ficou confuso(eu acho que ficou bastante), não se preocupem. O próximo esclarecerá bastante coisa, além de ter hentai 666'  
Ahh! É isso galerinha! Espero que gostem(mais do que eu, porque eu não fui com a cara desse capítulo), e não deixem de comentar, nem que seja para falar "tá uma bosta, precisa melhorar muito"! Preciso saber de vossas opiniões sobre essa fic, para eu saber o que preciso melhorar!  
Elogios, críticas e sugestões são muito bem-vindos^^  
Kissus!  
Ja ne!**


End file.
